Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Équipe de secours Aurore
by Long Jhon Walker
Summary: Fanfiction dans l'univers Donjon Mystère de Pokémon. L'histoire suit le parcours de Riolu qui rejoint l'équipe de secours Aurore, composée de Noctali et Mentali. Riolu veut évoluer en Lucario et devenir enfin un adulte, mais sans savoir que le changement aura un impact sur les relations dans son équipe. M/Solo MxM MxMxF Feral
1. Chapitre 1 : Équipe de secours Aurore

Équipe de secours Aurore  


 _Avertissement : Cette Fanfiction contient des relations sexuelles entre pokémons, vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer._

 _Cette histoire suit le développement d'un Riolu dans l'univers Pokémon Donjon Mystère, au sein de l'équipe de secours Aurore composée des frère et soeur Noctali et Mentali. Riolu découvrira bientôt que son évolution en Lucario et les changements de son corps développeront les relations dans l'équipe à un niveau supérieur._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. C'est ma première fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour indiquer si vous avez aimé ou pas.  
_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Équipe de secours Aurore !

« Debout là dedans ! » Riolu ouvrit les yeux en grognant, apercevant Noctali dans l'embrasure de la porte. Noctali était un des membres de son équipe, et s'il était déjà réveillé à cette heure c'est que les nouvelles étaient bonnes. « Grodoudou nous as convoqué, je crois qu'on va avoir droit à notre badge d'argent ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître. Noctali et sa sœur Mentali formaient l'équipe de secours Aurore que Riolu avait rejoint il y a deux ans, après avoir quitté sa famille en quête d'aventure. En traversant un donjon souterrain, Riolu avait rencontré le frère et la sœur et ils avaient continué l'exploration du donjon ensemble. Noctali et Mentali n'avaient pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que Riolu : Leur équipe de secours n'avait que quelques semaines au compteur. Ils s'étaient engagés dans le secours de pokémons juste après avoir reçu de leurs parents les pierres d'évolutions que les deux jeunes Évolis avaient choisi. L'amitié naissante du trio fut scellé définitivement par le combat contre un redoutable Tranchodon qui se tapissait au fond de la caverne et qui les avait attaqué en pensant trouver des proies faciles. Unis dans l'effort, Riolu, Noctali et Mentali étaient parvenus à le vaincre, et Riolu avait alors été convaincu des les rejoindre à la Guilde des équipes de secours de Grodoudou. Depuis lors ils avaient réalisé de nombreuses missions, parcouru d'innombrables donjons, accumulé suffisamment de points pour atteindre le rang Bronze et voilà que maintenant ils avaient atteint le grade supérieur.

Après s'être rafraîchit le visage pour paraître un peu plus éveillé, Riolu sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Grodoudou. Il fit seulement quelques pas et se retrouva stoppé par un pokémon en travers de son chemin. Riolu n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait cette fourrure blanche zébrée de rouge. C'était celle de Mangriff, un pokémon vicieux qui n'avais pas arrêté d'embêter Riolu depuis son entrée à la Guilde. Mangriff, profitant de sa taille et de son poids plus important, n'hésitait pas à harceler les petits pokémons dès que Grodoudou avait le dos tourné. Lorsque Riolu était accompagné Mangriff gardait ses distances mais Riolu ne pouvait pas rester en permanence avec un groupe. Il gardait ce tourmentage pour lui et passait son temps à imaginer des plans pour se venger de Mangriff. « Si seulement je pouvais enfin évoluer ! » S'exclama-t-il dans sa tête. Plus grand, plus fort, il pourrait le mettre hors combat pour une semaine ! Malheureusement, et malgré toute l'expérience accumulée depuis deux ans, il n'était pas encore prêt.

Riolu fit un pas sur le côté pour contourner Mangriff et celui-ci fit de même pour continuer à lui bloquer le passage. « Hé petit, dégage de mon chemin ! » lui dit Mangriff, en le regardant dans les yeux, cherchant à le faire réagir à sa provocation. Riolu se décala brusquement pour essayer de passer mais Mangriff lui fit un croche-pied et il s'étala de tout son long. Mangriff s'éloigna en ricanant. Riolu était blême de rage mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à un tel adversaire. Ravalant une fois de plus sa fierté, il se remit en route vers le bureau de Grodoudou devant lequel Noctali et Mentali l'attendait. La remise du grade Argent eu un goût amer ce jour là, et Riolu se jura de travailler encore plus dur jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin évoluer.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une récompense bien méritée

_Avertissement:_ _Dans ce chapitre, M/Lucario Solo. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer à lire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une récompense bien méritée !

La nouvelle résolution de Riolu put être mise à l'emploi dès la semaine suivante. En effet le trio avait décidé d'un commun accord de réussir le maximum de missions afin d'engranger rapidement un grand nombre de points, car ils pouvaient désormais prétendre au grade Or. Le grade Or est le véritable sésame pour une équipe de secours : Il permet de quitter la résidence de la Guilde et de construire sa propre base. Pour atteindre cet objectif rapidement chaque membre réaliserait une mission séparément des autres, pour atteindre jusqu'à trois succès par jour s'ils avaient de la chance. Riolu travaillait le plus dur, en enchaînant missions et entraînements au dojo combat. Jour après jour il ressentait une nouvelle forme d'énergie s'accumuler en lui. Elle se concentrait au milieu de son torse, particulièrement lorsqu'il se battait contre de puissants pokémons recherchés par Magnézone. Riolu finit par sentir qu'il ne devait lui manquer qu'un dernier défi à surmonter pour enfin évoluer. Il devait bien choisir : S'il visait trop haut pour ses capacités et était mis hors combat tous ses efforts n'auraient servi à rien.

La chance lui sourit sous la forme d'un avis de recherche du tableau des missions. Un Steelix s'étant amusé à détruire la maison d'un Keunotor était recherché par Magnézone. Il s'agissait d'un défi conséquent : Le Steelix avait au moins cinq niveaux de plus que Riolu, mais ce dernier avait l'avantage d'avoir des attaques de type combat. Riolu ne savait pas si Steelix disposerait de séisme, mais il se sentait assez agile et rapide pour esquiver l'attaque. Riolu se rendit donc au sommet du Pic Illusoire pour l'affronter. Le combat fut rude mais Riolu parvint à esquiver la plupart des dégâts jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse porter le coup final. Immédiatement après que l'adversaire se soit effondré, l'énergie au sein de Riolu atteint la limite nécessaire. Les environs furent illuminés comme en plein jour tandis que Riolu était enveloppé d'une boule de lumière incandescente. Un flash lumineux éblouissant accompagna l'explosion de la sphère d'énergie et désormais un Lucario se tenait à la place précédemment occupée par Riolu. Il avait réussi. Lucario avait des larmes de bonheur aux coins des yeux. Il avait hâte de retrouver Noctali et Mentali. Il activa son badge pour signaler la position du Steelix à Magnézone puis utilisa la fonction téléportatrice pour rentrer à la Guilde. Ce soir là une fête fut donnée en son honneur dans la grande salle et se prolongea tard dans la nuit.

La joie ayant émoussé ses sens Lucario ne s'était pas encore aperçu des changements autres que d'apparence générale. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Lucario se rendit compte que sa vue était plus perçante qu'avant. Ses autres sens aussi avaient été améliorés en profondeur, et il resta plusieurs minutes allongé, assaillit de toutes parts par de nouvelles stimulations visuelles, odorantes et tactiles. Son cerveau s'habitua peu à peu et Lucario pu se lever pour entreprendre sa toilette du matin. Lucario s'inspecta dans son miroir pour évaluer son nouveau corps. Il était au moins deux fois plus grand qu'avant, et plus musclé aussi. C'était un digne représentant de l'espèce Lucario. Il découvrit aussi une autre transformation : Son fourreau et ses testicules avaient grossi. Ses parties génitales étaient partiellement masqués par la fourrure mais toujours visibles, comme pour tous les autres pokémons qui atteignaient l'âge adulte. Lucario avait souvent entendu d'autres se vanter de la taille de leur pénis et il était curieux de savoir dans quelle catégorie il se trouvait.

En écartant la fourrure pour mieux voir dans la glace il ressentit un frisson de plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais découvert auparavant, au moment où sa main frôla ses testicules. Intéressé par la sensation, Lucario répéta le contact et un nouveau frisson l'envahit. Lucario appréciait définitivement la réaction de son corps. Il commença à caresser activement ses testicules et le plaisir redoubla d'intensité, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de son pénis apparaisse à l'extrémité de son fourreau. Lucario avait déjà vu des images de son anatomie dans des livres : Étant d'une espèce canine, son pénis était un membre long, rose foncé, avec un bulbe à sa base qui se gonflerait lorsque Lucario essayerait de se reproduire avec une femelle. Il caressa la partie qui dépassait du fourreau et la sensation fut fantastique. En continuant à s'exciter Lucario observa un liquide transparent commencer à s'écouler du bout de son pénis. Des vagues de chaleur irradiaient son corps à partir de son entrejambe. Avec un peu d'aide le membre sortit en partie. En l'ayant saisi pour le faire glisser hors du fourreau Lucario sentit qu'il était encore monté d'un échelon dans le plaisir. Il commença à caresser de haut en bas son membre et la sensation lui fit perdre la tête. À chaque fois qu'il arrivait à la pointe Lucario ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir.

Bientôt une boule apparut dans son fourreau. Il était suffisamment excité pour que son bulbe gonfle. Lucario affermit les caresses en serrant la main et il tomba pratiquement à genoux tellement la réponse de son corps était agréable. Le bulbe sortit du fourreau et Lucario le saisit par la base avec sa main libre en continuant de se masser. Avec chaque pulsation de son cœur une petite projection de liquide toujours transparent mais plus poisseux jaillissait de la pointe. Lucario sentait qu'il était proche. L'odeur musquée du lubrifiant naturel arriva à son cerveau, décuplée par l'évolution récente, et Lucario atteignit le point de non retour. Il saisit la base de son bulbe à deux mains en pointant son membre vers lui-même et une explosion de semence recouvrit la fourrure de son torse et atteignit son visage. À chaque contraction du nouveau liquide blanchâtre était projeté sur le ventre de Lucario. La sensation finir par décroitre, la semence de Lucario s'écoulant lentement le long de son pénis. Il relâcha les mains de son membre désormais moins contracté et s'assit sur le rebord d'une table à proximité. Son pénis pointait vers le sol et le liquide visqueux coulait par terre en longs filaments. Lucario se lécha les babines, goûtant sa semence. Le goût était fort, mi-salé mi-sucré, enivrant jusqu'à presque lui redonner une érection. Lucario continua de lécher les parties de sa truffe accessibles à sa langue, en savourant le liquide chaud et collant. Une fois calmé il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se plongea dans la baignoire d'eau chaude qu'il s'était préparé plus tôt. Il observa son bulbe puis son membre se rétracter dans son fourreau. Le plaisir transita vers la relaxation et Lucario finit par s'endormir sans lutter.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Résoudre les tensions

_Avertissement: Dans ce chapitre, M/Lucario x M/Noctali. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer à lire. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Résoudre les tensions pour progresser !

Les deux jours suivant son évolution Lucario appris à maîtriser ses nouvelles compétences au dojo du Village, puis il décida de se reposer en accompagnant quelqu'un lors d'une mission. Au petit matin Noctali et lui prirent un petit déjeuner copieux et se mirent en route après avoir préparé chacun sa sacoche. Ils allaient se rendre à la Montage Sérénité. Ce n'était pas pour une mission difficile, juste capturer un Dédenne de bas niveau dont Magnézone n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper personnellement. Le vrai but de Noctali était d'obtenir la Gelée Noire offerte en récompense dont il raffolait. Noctali était largement assez fort pour vaincre seul les adversaires présent dans ce donjon et cela permettrait ainsi à Lucario de se détendre et de profiter du paysage. Noctali était content car il ne s'ennuierait pas pendant la mission et Lucario pourrait porter la plupart des objets, une sacoche lourde étant bien moins gênante pour un pokémon bipède tel Lucario que pour un pokémon se déplaçant à quatre pattes.

Après avoir marché un peu moins de deux heures le long du chemin partant du village vers l'est, les deux compagnons arrivèrent au donjon à proprement parler. Il s'agissait d'une montagne rocheuse parsemée de buissons, de touffes d'herbes, de fleurs d'altitude et de lichens. Maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés Noctali s'était placé en tête pour ouvrir la marche et Lucario se contentait de suivre en restant juste derrière, prêt à donner un coup de main si Noctali se retrouvait face à plus d'un adversaire. En attendant de devoir intervenir Lucario laissait son regard dériver en observant les alentours.

Rapidement Lucario se rendit compte qu'il fixait l'arrière train de Noctali, et plus précisément le mouvement de balancier de ses testicules. Après cette prise de conscience Lucario essaya de détourner le regard mais il ne parvenait pas à se libérer de l'emprise que ses hormones avaient sur lui. Les deux balles couvertes de fourrure noire se balançaient répétitivement à droite puis à gauche avec chaque nouveau pas de Noctali. Lucario se mit à prendre de grandes inspirations : Il commençait à focaliser son odorat sur les senteurs émises par Noctali, un grisant mélange de phéromones de jeune mâle en recherche de partenaire. Toutes ces stimulations étourdissantes commencèrent à exciter Lucario qui se retrouva bien vite avec la moitié de son membre dépassant du fourreau. À chaque nouvelle respiration Lucario se penchait un peu plus en avant pour rapprocher sa truffe de la source de phéromones : l'entrejambe de Noctali. Le bulbe de Lucario était gonflé à présent et quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal perlaient au bout de son pénis.

Une nouvelle inspiration, à quelques centimètres des testicules de Noctali, fit brutalement sortir le bulbe au complet du fourreau de Lucario. Du liquide pré-séminal était expulsé à chaque pas de Lucario et tombait au sol, ajoutant une nouvelle odeur au cocktail intoxiquant son cerveau. Tout à coup, Noctali arrêta d'avancer. Immédiatement le visage de Lucario percuta l'arrière-train de Noctali. La truffe de Lucario était directement au contact le long du fourreau de Noctali. Sans s'écarter, Nocatli dit « Lucario ... Je crois que tu as envie de quelque chose. » Il se pencha en avant, la tête au ras du sol et l'arrière-train relevé. « Vas-y » ajouta-t-il. Lucario put découvrir que Noctali était lui-même excité, son membre dépassant du fourreau et le bulbe gonflé.

Avec une telle invitation, Lucario ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il enfonça son pénis dans l'anus de Noctali qui émit un grognement, le bulbe de Lucario restant coincé par l'étroitesse de l'entrée. Il ressortit complètement avant réentrer, les deux poussant des gémissements de plaisir cette fois ci. « Encore » grogna Noctali. Lucario saisit alors d'une main le membre pulsant de Noctali et de l'autre sa queue pour s'en servir de prise. Il pénétra violemment Noctali en s'aidant de cette prise tout en lui massant le pénis, de la pointe jusqu'aux testicules. Il recommença encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, toujours sans pouvoir entrer complètement à cause de son bulbe. Noctali était submergé par le plaisir, le pénis au complet sortit de son fourreau et à la limite de relâcher sa semence. Finalement après un nouveau va et vient le bulbe de Lucario avait accumulé suffisamment de lubrifiant pour entrer complètement. Lucario s'enfonça le plus profondément possible et jouit en criant. La sensation de plaisir extrême ressentit par Noctali du au volume chaud s'écoulant en lui dépassa ce qu'il pouvait endurer en il jouit à son tour, dans la main de Lucario. Après que leur semence eut fini de jaillir les deux mâles s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, haletant et ne tenant plus sur leurs jambes.

Lucario ne pouvait pas encore se retirer, son bulbe gonflé aux maximum par l'orgasme, alors il resta allongé sur Noctali en profitant de la douceur de sa fourrure. Il lécha la semence accumulée au creux de sa main et savoura le goût puissant que lui avait offert Noctali. Ils attendirent ainsi quelques minutes puis Lucario pu se retirer, son bulbe ayant légèrement dégonflé. Noctali se tourna vers lui et dit « J'ai précipité un peu les choses mais je commençais à douter que tu passe enfin à l'action. J'étais vraiment trop excité pour que j'en reste là.»

« Tu avais déjà fait ça avec d'autres mâles ? » demanda Lucario, curieux.

« Une fois, je croyais qu'un Nymphali était une femelle jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse la surprise. Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'était ma première fois.» Répondit Lucario, avant de déposer un baiser timide sur la joue de Noctali. Celui ci répondit avec un véritable baiser, leurs langues se disputant jusqu'à ce qu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Désormais concentrés sur leur exploration, la mission fut achevée sans encombre et les deux camarades purent rentrer au Village avant la fin du jour.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Mission à trois

Avertissement : _Dans ce chapitre, M/Lucario x M/Noctali x M/Mentali et inceste. Vous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer à lire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mission à trois

Après un impressionnant nombre de missions réussies, l'équipe Aurore n'était plus qu'à une réussite du grade Or et le trio avait prévu de l'accomplir ensemble. Ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur le secours d'un Nidorino égaré dans la Montagne aux pins. Chacun emporta dans sa sacoche suffisamment d'équipement pour tenir les 17 étages à grimper. Le donjon était un labyrinthe de pins suintant de résine, dont les gouttes ambrées tombaient en averse sur le groupe et collaient à leur fourrure. « Ça va vraiment être galère à enlever » se plaint Noctali. Il était le plus atteint car il ouvrait la marche, Mentali était au milieu car elle pouvait attaquer à distance, et Lucario gardait leurs arrières en repérant les ennemis grâce à leur Aura.

L'avancée fut rude et semée de rencontres malveillantes mais ils avaient un stock suffisant de Max Élixir et purent retrouver Nidorino. Il le téléportèrent à la Guilde avant qu'eux-mêmes ne rentrent. Nidorina, l'amie du pokémon égaré qui avait déposé l'annonce, les remercia chaleureusement et leur offrit un Ruban Doré en récompense. Outre ce sauvetage réussi l'équipe avait aussi la satisfaction de savoir que le lendemain, après le comptage des points, leur équipe serait sacré grade Or et entrerait dans une nouvelle phase de développement.

Chacun se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour essayer de retirer les perles de sève de leur fourrure. Malgré une bonne demi heure à se brosser Lucario n'avait pas réussi à démêler les nœuds. Dépité, il se sécha rapidement et se rendit voir Mentali pour lui demander si elle avait une solution. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Mentali ouvrit par télékinésie. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil et lisait un livre, et vu l'état de sa propre fourrure elle n'avait même pas encore essayé de se débarrasser de la résine. « Toi non plus t'as pas trouvé comment enlever la sève ? » Demanda Lucario. « Ah si si, j'attendais juste que l'eau soit bien chaude. Viens voir. » Elle le conduisit alors à la salle de bain. En passant la porte, Lucario se retrouva plongé dans un nuage de vapeur chaude. Dans un coin, un poêle en métal chauffait un seau d'eau qui servait à remplir la baignoire en bois, située dans l'autre partie de la pièce. « Ah voilà c'est parfait maintenant, vas-y grimpe dans la baignoire » Dit Mentali en refermant la porte derrière eux. Lucario hésita un peu avant de s'exécuter, mais il avait trop le besoin de se débarrasser de la maudite résine. L'eau paraissait brûlante les premiers instants mais elle était en fait à la température parfaite dès qu'on s'y habituait.

Occupé par la chaleur, Lucario ne put pas protester avant que Mentali se plonge à son tour dans la baignoire. Lucario était assit, genoux relevés contre son torse, dans l'espace déjà restreint et voilà que maintenant Mentali était face à lui, assise comme les pokémons félins le font. « J'ai besoin que tu me frotte le dos, je ne peux pas l'atteindre. » Expliqua-t-elle. Elle se retourna et lui présenta son dos, que Lucario entreprit de mouiller abondamment pour finir de dissoudre la résine ramollie par la vapeur. Mentali se détendit en sentant la température relaxante atteindre ses muscles courbaturés et s'appuya contre les genoux de Lucario. Celui-ci repéra les tensions musculaires et commença à lui masser les épaules, Mentali émettant un soupir de soulagement.

Avec ce contact rapproché Lucario sentit qu'il était sur le dangereux chemin de l'excitation. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Grossière erreur ! Des dizaines d'odeurs assaillirent instantanément son cerveau. Les émanations des huiles essentielles relâchées par la résine embrumaient son esprit, accompagnées d'une délicate odeur de fleurs dont Lucario n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine. La pointe de son pénis commença à dépasser de son fourreau. Cela fit brusquement réaliser à Lucario qu'il avait arrêté le massage et humait bruyamment l'air ambiant. Mentali tourna la tête vers lui, légèrement rose aux niveaux des joues. « Désolé, je crois que ce massage me fait un peu trop d'effet ... » Lucario réalisa alors que l'odeur florale provenait de Mentali elle-même, et plus précisément du bas de son corps qu'il sentait trembler.

« Est-ce que tu peux … Descendre plus bas ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement. Lucario acquiesça et ses mains disparurent sous l'eau en suivant la courbe de son dos, caressant plutôt que massant la fourrure délicate. Ses mains continuèrent leur chemin en passant par dessus les hanches et se rejoignirent au nombril de Mentali, s'arrêtant là en attendant sa confirmation. « Oui … Plus bas » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Les mains de Lucario glissèrent jusqu'à son entrée et commencèrent à la caresser délicatement. La respiration de Mentali devint rapide et irrégulière. Lucario glissa un doigt sans difficulté dans l'ouverture déjà bien lubrifiée et Mentali émit un gémissement aigu.

Lucario, encouragé, glissa un deuxième doigt et commença à faire des petits mouvements de pénétration. Les doigts de Lucario étaient courts, mais compensés par leur épaisseur ils semblaient fonctionner à merveille sur Mentali. Celle-ci accompagnait les gestes de Lucario en sens contraire avec son bassin, cherchant à les intensifier. Lucario rentra alors son troisième doigt et les laissa à l'intérieur de Mentali en les remuant contre les parois. Mentali se rejeta en arrière et Lucario accompagna le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve hors de l'eau en équilibre sur ses genoux. Elle poussa un intense cri de plaisir et jouit, Lucario sentant le liquide couler sur sa main. Il écarta les genoux et Mentali replongea dans la baignoire entre ses jambes. Le dos de Mentali rencontra le pénis le Lucario, en complète érection depuis les premières caresses qu'il lui avait donné.

Une fois remise de son orgasme, Mentali ressentit la masculinité de Lucario pulser dans son dos avec chaque battement du cœur du mâle. Elle se retourna pour visualiser la position de sa cible et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur des parties génitales de Lucario, des testicules jusqu'à la pointe, et rejailli hors de l'eau pour reprendre sa respiration. Lucario frémit sous l'effet, ravissant Mentali.

Il se redressa un peu dans la baignoire de manière à ce que son membre dépasse juste de l'eau, son bulbe restant sous la surface. Mentali s'appuya avec une patte sur chacun des genoux de Lucario et le prit en bouche du mieux qu'elle pouvait, ses lèvres n'atteignant quand même pas la limite du bulbe. Elle commença des mouvements de bas en haut et Lucario sombra dans l'extase, sentant la pression s'accumuler rapidement. Tout à coup Mentali mordilla légèrement avec ses dents pointues la pointe du membre de Lucario et celui-ci sentit qu'il allait éjaculer. Instinctivement il agrippa la tête de Mentali et s'enfonça le plus profondément possible, en appuyant dessus tout et élevant son bassin. Il explosa dans sa bouche avant de relâcher sa prise après la première vague de sperme, pouvant reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour une fraction de seconde, mais Mentali maintenu sa tête enfoncée en essayant même d'aller plus loin. Elle parvint effectivement à refermer sa bouche sur le bulbe, le haut du membre formant un renflement dans sa gorge et les nouvelles vagues de sperme se déversant directement dans son œsophage. Mentali ne pouvait pas rester ainsi plus de quelques instants et releva rapidement la tête, laissant Lucario finir d'éjaculer dans l'eau.

Mentali s'avança et l'embrassa sur la bouche, sa langue apportant le goût de la semence que Lucario pouvait reconnaître comme la sienne. Un mouvement en périphérie attira le regard de Lucario. Noctali se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte ! Mentali se sépara lentement de Lucario en laissant un fil de salive visqueuse entre leurs bouches et tourna la tête vers Noctali, qu'elle avait vu arriver au moins cinq minutes plus tôt et avait voulu impressionner en prenant la totalité de Lucario en bouche. En effet depuis qu'ils avaient évolués Mentali avait eu envie de son frère : Sa fourrure noire profond, sa musculature, son odeur virile … Elle n'avait jamais vu de mâle plus attirant, jusqu'à ce que Riolu évolue et lui présente un équivalent bipède, mais n'avait jamais perdu le désir de se faire monter par le mâle quadrupède.

La démonstration des talents de Mentali n'avait pas laissé Noctali de marbre. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers la baignoire, Mentali et Lucario purent voir son pénis au complet se balancer entre ses jambes. « Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette eau chaude » dit-il en grimpant dans la baignoire où il avait à peine la place de s'installer. Chacun des trois pokémons était au contact des deux autres. Cette position ne permettant pas à Noctali de laver sa fourrure, Lucario le tira vers lui et l'assit entre ses jambes, se réservant le dos de Noctali et laissant le torse à Mentali. Lucario et Mentali se mirent donc à frotter et masser Noctali pour débarrasser son corps de la résine.

Une fois que les nœuds eurent disparu, Lucario se dirigea vers un massage des épaules mais Mentali, plus décidée, passa directement à la masturbation de son frère avec ses deux mains. Le pénis de celui-ci passa vite de mou à bien dur sous les caresses fermes, et Mentali pu le prendre en bouche. Le pénis de Noctali était plus petit que celui de Lucario car Noctali était lui-même un pokémon de plus petite taille, et Mentali pu donc le prendre entièrement avec peu d'efforts, bulbe y compris. Elle n'utilisa que sa langue pour stimuler l'organe de son frère sans avoir besoin de bouger sa tête de bas en haut, et ses mains lui caressant les testicules. Mentali insista de la langue sur la pointe du pénis, récupérant chaque goutte de liquide pré-séminal dont elle adorait le goût. Joueuse, elle mordit gentiment le bulbe, poussant Noctali au delà des ses limites et déclenchant son orgasme. Il éjacula longuement et lui remplit la bouche, Mentali massant ses testicules pour augmenter la quantité de liquide jaillissant pour elle. Après s'être vidé pour satisfaire la faim de sa sœur, Noctali détendu s'allongea vers l'arrière, rencontrant le pénis en érection de Lucario comme l'avait fait sa sœur un peu plus tôt.

Lucario avait beaucoup apprécié le spectacle et avait besoin de s'introduire dans quelque chose, rapidement. Il souleva Noctali et aligna l'anus du frère sur la pointe de son pénis, avant de laisser la gravité empaler le quadrupède sur le haut de son membre. Noctali émit un grognement d'inconfort, alors Lucario ne bougea plus, le laissant lentement s'enfoncer naturellement au fur et à mesure que le corps de Noctali s'adaptait au volume introduit en lui. Il finit par atteindre le bulbe dont l'épaisseur ne le laissa pas descendre plus bas. Maintenant que Noctali était prêt, Lucario le saisit au niveau des côtes et le souleva sans effort, avant de le rabattre à nouveau sur lui en ajoutant sa force cette fois-ci. Noctali, bien lubrifié par le liquide pré-séminal de Lucario, glissa jusqu'à claquer contre le bulbe de ce dernier, les deux pokémons gémissant sous le plaisir. Lucario répéta les va-et-vient en accélérant, le claquement de son bulbe contre les fesses de Noctali l'excitant particulièrement.

Mentali observait le membre disparaître à l'intérieur de son frère de tout près, les deux mains sous l'eau caressant son vagin. Face à elle Noctali était en train de redevenir dur, et Mentali ressentit sa cavité se lubrifier grâce au liquide qu'elle produisait de plus en plus. « Prends moi » dit-elle en se présentant allongée sur le dos et en écartant son ouverture avec deux doigts. Lucario saisit alors le pénis de Noctali et le pointa vers Mentali, avant de donner un puissant coup de bassin. Le bulbe de Lucario pénétra Noctali et transmis le mouvement en avant jusqu'à ce que Noctali commença à rentrer à l'intérieur de sa sœur. Tous les trois soufflaient et gémissaient au fur et à mesure que Lucario poussait, plaquant Mentali contre le bord de la baignoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus reculer. Noctali criait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à reprendre son souffle, la sensation d'être transpercé agissant en synergie avec sa propre entrée en Mentali, lui faisant perdre tout contrôle.

Lucario commença les va-et-vient, son pénis complètement coincé en Noctali transmettait les allers-retours au quadrupède et le faisait rentrer et sortir de sa sœur. Noctali et Mentali se tenaient par le haut du corps, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Les mouvements de Lucario devinrent erratiques. Il était si serré dans Noctali que tout la surface de son pénis était stimulée en même temps. Le début de l'orgasme de Lucario lui contracta les muscles et comme il était agrippé au rebord de la baignoire cela le tira en avant, compactant au maximum les trois corps du trio et faisant rentrer me bulbe de Noctali dans le vagin de sa sœur. Le frère et la sœur crièrent de plaisir et orgasmèrent en même temps, mélangeant leurs fluides brûlants à l'intérieur de la cavité de Noctali, le bulbe de Noctali en barrant la sortie. Les trois pokémons haletaient, la bouche entrouverte et la langue pendue.

Lucario relâcha la baignoire et serra ses deux amis dans ses bras. Noctali savourait la chaleur de Lucario rayonner à l'intérieur de son ventre et celle de Mentali irradiant son entrejambe. Mentali avait les yeux fermés et frottait son visage contre celui de Noctali. Après un long moment de détente à écouter les autres respirer, le bulbe de Noctali avait suffisamment dégonflé pour qu'il ressorte de sa sœur. Maintenant libre, celle-ci entreprit de finir réellement sa toilette. Noctali était toujours solidement relié à Lucario qui lui somnolait à moitié, le sourire aux lèvres. Mentali eut le temps de refaire chauffer un seau d'eau qu'elle versa dans la baignoire avant de quitter la salle de bain. Le bulbe de Lucario se dégonfla enfin et le pénis maintenant mou de Lucario quitta son cocon, à son grand regret. Noctali attendit un peu que son anus reprenne sa taille normale après avoir été aussi longtemps distendu par l'ardeur de Lucario. Il embrassa Lucario sur le front et quitta également la salle de bain. Lucario resta encore un peu, pour finir d'éliminer tout résidu de résine de sa fourrure. Il était maintenant déjà tard et lorsque Lucario sortit de la salle de bain il retrouva le frère et la sœur tout deux endormis dans le lit de Mentali. Il les rejoignit sous la couverture et s'endormit à son tour, rêvant de la base que l'équipe allaient pouvoir s'offrir.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Revanche musclée

_Avertissement :_ _Dans ce chapitre, M/Lucario x M/Mangriff, viol. V_ _ous êtes avertis et souhaitez continuer à lire._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Revanche musclée

Maintenant que l'équipe avait sa propre base, le trio avait décidé d'offrir une place à des pokémons suffisamment motivés pour les rejoindre. Une fois par semaine Lucario rencontrait des candidats dans le bureau de la base. L'équipe n'était pas encore prête à former des pokémons sans aucune expérience et c'est pourquoi il y avait encore peu de nouveaux membres. Pour l'instant ils n'avaient été convaincu que par un Pikachu et un Carabaffe qui travaillaient en binôme dans les donjons marins.

Ce dimanche là il n'y avait qu'une seule candidature à évaluer : Un Mangriff ayant une solide expérience. Lucario ressenti un léger malaise. Il n'était pas possible que … Lucario ouvrit la porte et nul doute possible : Il s'agissait bien du Mangriff en question. Celui-ci n'était visiblement pas très à l'aise non plus. « Ah, euh, salut Lucario … Je savais pas que c'était toi qui gérait les recrutements … Tu vois je me suis fais viré de la Guilde et euh … Je me disais que peut-être vous pourriez me donner un coup de main ... » La fin de sa phrase était à peine audible, il avait compris qu'il n'aurait rien. « Bon tu sais quoi laisse tomb- » Le poing de Lucario l'atteignit en plein visage et lui fit ravaler ses paroles. Mangriff eut à peine le temps de reculer d'un pas qu'un deuxième coup le frappa au menton et le fit tomber en arrière. Il se releva, griffes levées, prêt à en découdre. Lucario se tenait face à lui en position de combat, jambes fléchies et bras tendus les poings fermés. Mangriff tenta de lui porter une attaque tranche mais Lucario esquiva avant de lui envoyer une aura-sphère décuplée de puissance. La sphère bleue toucha Mangriff en plein abdomen et le projeta contre le mur, le mettant KO.

Lucario retourna dans le bureau, détacha la lanière de sa sacoche et s'en servit pour lui attacher les mains dans le dos. Il tira le corps toujours inconscient de Mangriff de le bureau et verrouilla la porte. Il releva Mangriff et l'assis sur une chaise en bois. Repérant une corde d'escalade qui traînait dans le coin de la pièce, Lucario attacha les jambes de Mangriff aux pieds de la chaise. Il lui fit alors avaler des morceaux de baie oran jusqu'à ce que Mangriff se réveille. Celui-ci recracha en partie la nourriture en proférant de nombreuses insultes à l'encontre de Lucario, qui le fit taire par un coup dans les côtes. Mangriff choisit alors de rester silencieux et tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas croiser le regard de Lucario, accroupit à sa hauteur face à lui.

Lucario appréciait beaucoup la sensation de dominance sur Mangriff, et son corps en manifestait les symptômes. Son membre pointait à la sortie de son fourreau. Lucario colla alors son entrejambe sur la figure de Mangriff pour marquer la soumission de ce dernier. Mangriff s'écria « Sale pédé ! Je vais te tuer j'te jure ! » « Je crois que tu m'excites » répondit Lucario en lui souriant. Son membre était sortit du fourreau mais encore mou et reposait sur le visage de Mangriff. Lucario frotta son pénis sur la fourrure de la joue de Mangriff, très douce à cet endroit là. Mangriff se débattait en tournant la tête de droite à gauche mais le mouvement avait pour effet de décupler les caresses sur l'entrejambe de Lucario, qui se retrouva vite complètement en érection. Le liquide pré séminal coulait le long de son membre et jusqu'au visage de Mangriff.

Lucario pinça alors le nez de Mangriff et lui bloqua la respiration nasale. Mangriff refusa d'ouvrir la bouche mais il fut obligé de céder, à bout de souffle. Lucario lui saisit alors le haut et le bas de la mâchoire et la maintint en position ouverte. Mangriff ne pouvait plus articuler mais il grommelait des protestations. Lucario le fit taire en enfonçant son membre jusqu'au fond de la gorge de Mangriff et lui donna un haut-le-cœur avant de se retirer. Le glissement sur la langue râpeuse de Mangriff donnait des spasmes de plaisirs à Lucario qui essayait de s'enfoncer de plus en plus profond, la petite mâchoire de Mangriff ne permettant cependant pas au bulbe de passer. Après quelques nouveaux va et viens à peine contrôlés, Lucario explosa une première fois dans bouche de Mangriff avant de ressortir pour lui couvrir le visage de sperme et le marquer de sa semence. Mangriff tenta de recracher mais Lucario lui serra la bouche fermée avec ses deux mains. Mangriff le regarda dans les yeux, refusant d'avaler. Lucario, tout en lui maintenant la bouche fermée d'une main, lui pinça à nouveau le nez. La panique apparut dans les yeux de Mangriff. Il commençait à devenir sérieusement rouge quand un bruit de déglutition accompagna le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam. Lucario relâcha son emprise, Mangriff pouvant enfin respirer prenait de grandes inspirations.

Lucario était très satisfait, son pénis semi-dur pendant entre les jambes. Il entreprit alors de détacher Mangriff, en commençant par les jambes. À peine avait-il finit de détacher le deuxième pied que Mangriff se jeta sur lui, en essayant de le mordre et de lui donner des coups de pieds. Cependant comme il avait les mains attachées Lucario pu facilement le maîtriser en le plaquant face contre sol, allongé sur lui. L'adrénaline aidant, les agitations de Mangriff pour se libérer du poids rendirent Lucario dur à nouveau. Mangriff se calma rapidement lorsqu'ils sentit le pénis de Lucario frotter le bas de son dos. Lucario se mit à mordiller l'épaule de Mangriff comme le font les pokémons quadrupèdes avant de prendre leur femelle. Mangriff tremblait de crainte, Lucario d'excitation.

Lucario glissa son bassin plus bas, la fourrure du dos de Mangriff caressant merveilleusement son membre, qui fini par se retrouver aligné avec l'entrée du mâle. Lucario lui lécha le cou et le pénétra. Mangriff émit un cri efféminé qui excita Lucario et lui fit faire un premier va-et-vient, faisant réémettre la plainte à Mangriff. Lucario augmenta rapidement le rythme. Les bruits émis par Mangriff se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissements de plaisir. Cela rendit Lucario intrigué, il glissa sa main à l'entrejambe de Mangriff et y découvrit un début d'érection. Mangriff avait du mal à cacher son jeu. Lucario continua ses va-et-vient en ralentissant mais en allant plus en profondeur, cherchant le point sensible de Mangriff. Il finit par trouver et sentit le pénis de Mangriff grandir dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pleine. Lucario ajouta alors un mouvement de la main à chaque pénétration et sentit le liquide pré-séminal jaillir. Non, c'était en fait déjà sa semence ! « Alors, on est un rapide dit donc ? » Murmura Lucario à l'oreille de Mangriff. Lucario amena sa main à sa bouche et lécha le sperme de Mangriff. Le goût musqué déclencha son orgasme et il enfonça son bulbe complètement pour empêcher toute ressortie de semence. Il se vida en criant de plaisir, Mangriff en extase sous la sensation du liquide chaud se répandant en lui.

Lucario resta allongé sur Mangriff, toujours enfoncé en lui. Mangriff respirait lentement et s'était calmé, l'extase ayant pris le dessus. Il sentait toujours la chaleur du sperme et du pénis de Lucario rayonner dans son bas ventre. Il fixait son propre pénis du regard, le regardant se ramollir lentement après avoir relâché si vite sa semence. Il rougit fortement en repensant à la manière dont son corps avait réagit à la pénétration de Lucario, et réalisa finalement que ce dernier était toujours en lui. « C'est bon t'a fini ton affaire ? » lui demanda-t-il agressivement. Lucario lui répondit par l'affirmative avant de remuer son pénis pour le décoincer. Mangriff ne put retenir un couinement et le regretta immédiatement. « Et toi t'es sûr ? » Lucario lui répondit, joueur. En se retirant une partie du liquide blanc emplissant Mangriff avait rejailli et coulait sur le sol. Il essuya son pénis directement sur les fesses de Mangriff, avant de se relever.

Il saisit alors Mangriff par les aisselles et le releva à son tour, leurs deux visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, et leurs pénis flasques se frottant carrément. Lucario lécha lentement le nez de Mangriff et le nettoya de la semence de son premier orgasme. Il faisait semblant de lui détacher les mains pour justifier le rapprochement. La langue de Lucario descendit au niveau de la bouche de Mangriff et lui recouvrit les lèvres, en cherchant à obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer, mais Mangriff refusa d'aller plus loin encore qu'il ne l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Un peu déçu, Lucario lui détacha réellement les mains et s'écarta.

Mangriff était amusant à voir, le visage voulant paraître vexé mais marqué par les projections de semence de Lucario, et la fourrure au dessus de son entrejambe était tachée par sa propre semence, révélant malgré lui qu'il n'avait pas été insensible au _charme_ de Lucario. D'ailleurs Lucario commençait à sentir l'énergie revenir en lui, catalysé par la vision de Mangriff voulant paraître fier. Il l'aurait pris à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard pour bien lui faire comprendre qui était le dominant mais Mangriff tourna les talons et s'enfuit à pas rapides. Lucario appréciait la vue de son arrière train de fourrure claire à part là ou les taches de semence l'assombrissait. Au final, Lucario n'allait pas attendre quelques minutes : il était à nouveau dur et son bulbe se regonflait. Il s'élança à la poursuite de sa proie. Peut-être bien qu'il allait engager Mangriff finalement, de gré ou de force il ferait un excellent partenaire pour les donjons en binôme …

Fin.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

D'autres histoires bientôt !


End file.
